The Other Half Of Me
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: As according to Plato, Zeus said you will spend your life searching for your other half. In London, just as Kendall's about to marry the woman he's in love with, a tragic near accident happens which leads him to find his Other Half in James, another American whose wound up in the capital city. Will Kendall follow his heart, head or the destiny he was born with? Kames.


"_**According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves."**___

― **Plato****,****The Symposium**

As soon as Kendall got in from work, he loosened his tie and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, put the radio on and paced to the bedroom of the apartment. It was gone eight and he was happy to be home. London was a crazy brilliant wonderful city, and what had started out as a six month work trip had ended up being four years of living there. Now at twenty eight, he had a full time job as a journalist for _the Independent _and was engaged to be married. He missed the beautiful weather of Los Angeles and of course his mother and little sister, but this city had taken his heart and now a person had too.

Kendall had met Halle, a pretty blonde Londoner through his friends at work and now, they were engaged to be married soon. She was fantastic but she had a temper just like her betrothed. Still, they were in love and in eight months' time they would be saying that in front of all their friends and family in an inner city church. Kendall didn't know whether she was his _Other Half_, not like it was written it should be, but you know, he loved her and she loved him and he didn't know whether the whole Plato thing was even true. His wrist bore the shape of half a hexagon with intrinsic lines that stopped halfway and Halle's wrist bore the mark of a half triangle, with three small squares in the middle. So what. It meant nothing. Just because they weren't each other's' _Other Half_ didn't mean they weren't going to be good together. They had every same chance as every other couple, whether or not they were each other's _Other Half. _

Kendall drank his beer quickly, enjoying the fact that this was one of the earliest times he had ever been home from work. Usually he would be in the office until around ten, gone 2am on print night. He checked the home phone for any messages and found three.

**Your first message, taken today at 4:15pm:**

"Hey babe, remember we have a viewing at the Great Herald Hotel tonight at 6. I hope you're in and hearing this. I'll wait for you outside the front. Don't be late, hun. Ok, bye."

**Your next message, taken today at 6:20pm:**

"Kendall, where are you? You're not answering your mobile so I'm hoping you're on your way here now. I'm waiting outside. Please hurry up if you're still at home hearing this. We need to get a venue sorted. Bye."

**Your last message, taken today at 7:01pm:**

"Where the hell are you? Because you're clearly not here. Kendall, you better have a good reason…This was our last chance to look at the place for another fortnight and we need to get things sorted…I can't believe you. I've gone to my sister's since you're not going to show up. I'll be home later."

Kendall winced as he heard her tone of voice. He'd genuinely forgotten all about the venue viewing they'd planned and work had been so manic he'd not even checked his mobile. He felt bad but knew he'd get an earful as soon as Halle was back from Tara's - her sister's. He paced back to the small kitchen and started to cook some pasta.

Kendall often thought about what he was doing with his life. And even then, as he stirred his pasta, he thought about when he'd asked Halle to marry him. She had been so happy. And so had he. But wedding planning was seriously stressing the pair of them out and on top of his job, Kendall was feeling a little disillusioned with the whole thing. He loved Halle to bits, but was all of this really worth it? Couldn't they just rock up at a registry office and be spontaneous and romantic? Did it all have to be so…so _sorted_?

He remembered when he and Halle had first met. God, they'd been so in love. They'd spend hours in art galleries but the only thing he could look at was her. She was his masterpiece. But that was four years ago, and of course, he loved her, but things were different now. They weren't kids anymore. And being married was going to be a big step and a big change for the pair of them.

Kendall remembered one time, when they'd been dating for only a few months and they'd laid down on a rare sunny day in summer in St. James' Park. They'd lain next to each other, just on a soft blanket and were just holding hands. Kendall had run his fingers over Halle's mark and spoke quietly when he asked:

"Do you not want to find your _Other Half_?" He'd asked.

Halle had smacked his hand away, lifted her sunglasses up onto her head and looked at her boyfriend. "You don't actually believe in all that rubbish, do you? It's just a part of our bodies, that we're born with these…It's like a birthmark. It means nothing."

She'd lain back down and covered her eyes with the glasses once again but Kendall stayed in the same position. Of course he believed in it. Of course it made sense that the one you're supposed to be with, your soul mate, your _Other Half_ had the other half of the mark. Halle had dismissed him but it was a reoccurring thought of Kendall's. What if his _Other Half _was somewhere here in this city? Or what if they were back in Los Angeles where he'd been born? Or what if one of the times he'd missed a train or a flight was the time when he was supposed to run into his _Other Half_?

Halle was cynical but Kendall never disbelieved it. It was always somewhere in the back of his mind.

**L I N E**

At just after midnight, Halle came home, making her presence known by clanging the door shut and pacing down the hallway to her and Kendall's room. Kendall was asleep but when she opened the door and noisily climbed into her side of the bed, he was startled awake.

"Nice of you to call me back." She muttered.

"Halle, baby. I'm really sorry…I was at work." Kendall started, sitting up and looking over his fiancé in the dim lighting.

"Sorry's not good enough, Kendall…Was one phone call really too hard? This is our _wedding_." Halle had clambered back out of the bed now and stood up, looking down at Kendall. She was dressed only in a t-shirt and her denim shorts.

"I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry I wasn't there and that I didn't call you. It's been super busy in the office and I totally forgot ok, I'm sorry." Kendall really did feel terrible but he wasn't in a mood for a shouting match, not now.

"You've been so distant lately… Do you even want to get married, Kendall?" Halle asked sadly, glancing at his eyes.

"Of course." Kendall could admit himself he'd been feeling distant but he didn't realise she'd noticed. He'd just been thinking a lot about the marks that braced every body's wrists.

"Then act like it." Halle didn't wait for a response. She just slammed the bedroom door shut behind her as she left.

**L I N E**

When Kendall woke up the next morning at eight, he had a quick shower and got dressed in skinny black jeans, a white button down with a skinny black tie and his jean jacket. His briefcase was still filled with everything he'd need for the day and his laptop was safely in there too. He quaffed his blonde hair a little before heading to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Halle was curled up on the sofa, her jumper acting as a blanket and she was sound asleep. A freelance writer, she worked on her own hours and Kendall didn't want to wake her up. He made his coffee as quietly as possible and looked at his fiancé. Her arm jutted out under the cover and all Kendall could see was the dark mark on her wrist. He wondered whether shapes would haunt him forever. Maybe that was why he liked words so much instead.

Once he'd finished the cup, he left the apartment trying to make no noise at all and was happy once he'd gotten down the few flights of stairs and onto the busy streets and headed to Edgeware Road tube station.

When he changed lines at Paddington Station, the tube was delayed by a few minutes and he wasn't paying attention to the people around him really. A man stood in front of him to his right, closer to the edge and Kendall didn't think much of it. He looked around himself and saw probably the most attractive man he'd even seen. He was tall, with sweeping brunette hair and wore a chic tweed jacket over a white shirt and tight grey trousers, a tie to match the black. He wore thick framed glasses, 60s styled, and he was reading a large novel, a satchel over his shoulder. He read easily, eyes skimming the pages as they waited for the train and Kendall was soon hearing the familiar rumbling of a tube about to show up.

It all happened in a flash.

The man who had been in front of him headed forward towards the train too soon. He knew what he was doing. At the same time, Kendall reached out to grab him, as did the man in the tweed blazer. The guy's wrist was exposed as they both caught a hold of the guy before he could do what he was about to do, what he had been planning to do.

Kendall saw the shape on the man's wrist. He'd seen the mirrored version every single day of his life on his own.

The three of them ended up on the floor on the platform, away from the edge and surrounded by people swarming to bring the distressed man further into the platform. The train rattled harshly to a stop. There were a few screams and cries and people running to get help but Kendall hardly noticed.

All he saw was the man in the tweed jacket. He slowly pulled back his denim sleeve and the white sleeve of his shirt, as they sat crumpled on the floor. The guy saw it and he froze, still holding onto the man that had just tried to take his own life.

They locked gazes and Kendall could not speak. It was quiet in his head despite all the commotion going on around them.

Kendall felt like he was shivering. All he saw was the brunette man with the glasses.

All he saw was his _Other Half_.

**L I N E**

**Hi guys, so I was inspired by that tumblr post that talks about the quote written at the start about Zeus and spending your life trying to find your other half and having a certain shape and this came to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think. Cheers! ~hereiamdestroya**


End file.
